The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunbelrikubu’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new uniform Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number CRP4, not patented. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in May, 2004.
Asexual reproduction ofthe new Calibrachoa by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.